Mirando al pasado
by El Cuervo Negro
Summary: One-shot finnceline/Secuela de "Y todo por leer un simple diario"/ SUMARY: Tal vez algún día deje de recordar...pero hoy no es ese día...hoy seré feliz y mañana también... Y...tal vez algún día...deje de mirar al pasado...


_Hola! Al final me decidí a hacer la secuela de: "Y todo por leer un simple diario". Espero que os guste ^.^ Solo quiero decir que esto es un poco corto y estará narrado, todo, por Finn._

****capitulo unico****

El tiempo pasa lento. Cada día es una eternidad...junto al amor de mi vida.

Todo cambió en mi vida cuando leí ese diario, ese diario que ahora tengo entre mis manos.

Todo comenzó en mi cumpleaños y se convirtió en tradición.

Todas las mejores noticias que me dieron fueron en mis cumpleaños.

En mi 16 cumpleaños, la chica que siempre amé en secreto me dijo que ella correspondía mis sentimientos.

Una gran noticia, pensé que nada podría ir mejor en mi vida...pero me equivoqué.

En mi 19 cumpleaños, las cosas mejoraron mucho...ese breve momento cambió mi vida...una vez más...

**flashback**

_Yo me encontraba en el Dulce castillo con la DP y jake, estabamos decorando el salón para mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Derepente apareció marcy y se lanzó a mis brazos; casi me caigo al suelo, pero pude mantener en equilibrio...cuando la miré vi que tenía una gran sonrisa y unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos.._

_-¿Que pasa marcy? -le pregunté muy preocupado; entonces pensé que fue Ash otra vez...y si fuera así...juro que lo mató_

_-Finn...-entonces me miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa que la hacía ver muy linda-...¡estoy embarazada!_

_Eso fue todo un shock; me quedé estatico un segundo, y otro segundo, y otro, y otro...vale, no me moví en varios minutos..._

_-¿finn? ¿estás bien? -oí la voz de marceline, luego me dió un pequeño toque con el dedo en mi frente y luego..._

_¡PUM!_

_-¡FINN! -gritaron los tres al verme caer como un árbol al suelo_

**fin flashback**

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertarme en la enfermería del Dulce castillo y todos mirandome con preocupación.

Una gran noticia...y fue mucho mejor cuando nueve meses despues nació la niña mas linda que he visto; un linda niña de ojos de un azul rojizo, pelo rubio con mechones negros, y la piel de su madre y sus colmillos, pero ella no es capaz de flotar.

Otra vez creí que mi vida era inmejorable...y otra vez, me equivoqué...

En mi 21 cumpleaños; fue mi boda.

Mi boda...

**flashback**

_Yo estaba en el Dulce castillo, este estaba decorado para la ceremonia; yo llevaba una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros; y enfrente mío estaba marcy, en un precioso bestido blanco hasta medio muslo, pegado en la cintura y escote en "V". _

_El dulce cura estaba ya en la parte final._

_-Finn el humano, ¿aceptas a Marceline Abadeer como futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe? -dijo el cura mirandome con una sonrisa; yo me reí mentalmente ante lo ultimo que dijo y miré a marceline y le sonreí con cariño_

_-Acepto -dije aún mirandola_

_-Y tú, Marceline Abadeer, ¿aceptas a Finn el humano como futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe? -yo volví a reir mentalmente ante eso y miré a marcy; ella me miraba con cariño y sonrió_

_-Acepto -dijo sonriendo, yo volví a sonreir_

_-Entonces, por el poder que se me ha sido concedido, yo os declaro marido y mujer; ya puedes besar a la novia -al segundo abrazé a marceline por la cintura y junté mis labios con los suyos; de fondo había muchos aplausos, y yo seguía riendome mentalmente ante la frase: "hasta que la muerte os separe"; nadie nunca sabrá el pequeño secreto que esconde mi cuello..._

**fin flashback**

Y así fue...nunca nadie supo el secreto que, aún, esconde mi cuello...

-¿que haces tan solo? -oigo la voz mas hermosa del mundo en mi espalda, volteo y la miro

-nada marcy...solo recuerdo -le respondo mientras le sonrio

-¿aún sigues sin arrepentirte de tu decisión? -me pregunta con curiosidad mientras flota a mi lado

-nunca me arrepentiré...-dije y me volteé a verla y la abrazé por la cintura y floté más arriba-...nunca me arrepentiré de decidir pasar toda la eternidad contigo -y al segundo la besé mientras iba descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo

-¿y no piensas decirle a nadie que eres un vampiro? -me pregunta mientras se abraza a mi cuello

-tal vez...-digo antes de volver a besarla- pero no ahora -y luego cargo a marceline de manera nupcial y la llevo a la habitación...

Tal vez algún día les cuenta que soy un vampiro...tal vez algun día les cuente que ya no hay humanos...tal vez algún día deje de recordar...pero hoy no es ese día...hoy seré feliz y mañana también...

Y...tal vez algún día...deje de mirar al pasado...

**FIN**

_Sé que me quedó un poco mal...espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews, son gratis! ^.^ _


End file.
